PROJECT SUMMARY To promote basic biomedical research in South Dakota and regionally, we have developed the Center for Pediatric Research. The primary mission of the center will be to mentor, train, and support junior scientists developing research programs that focus on the often poorly understood fundamental processes that underlie disease. As the foundation upon which translational research rests, these basic mechanisms are critical to our understanding of disease and its treatment or prevention. The Administrative Core is the keystone upon which the success of the Center rests and will support the goals of the Center through the following specific Aims: 1) To develop the next generation of scientists and leaders; 2) to provide oversight of research cores; 3) to integrate Center activities with existing institutional programs; 4) to foster the future of the biomedical research; and 5) to evaluate Center progress. By following these Aims, the Administrative Core will continue to guide scientific and professional development of Project Leaders, oversee the success of technical Cores, promote integration of institutional and regional COBRE resources, and provide training and learning opportunities for the future biomedical workforce. As such, this Core is fundamental to the long-term sustainability and impact of the Center.